sparrowhawkjr1fandomcom-20200213-history
The Impossible Quiz
is a game created by Splapp-me-do and the first main instalment of the The Impossible Quiz series. It was originally released on 20 February 2007 on Newgrounds and deviantArt, though the deviantArt version was taken down by the site shortly afterwards because of the music included in it, thus why Splapp had to re-upload it on 8 March 2007 as a "Lite version", with all of its music removed. Gameplay The game is usually presented as a game of questions and answers, though in reality, there's always more than meets the eye. Most of the time, the player will be presented with a question or task, followed by four clickable options, one of which is the correct one. It isn't as easy as it sounds though: many of the questions rely on double meanings, tricks and puns, requiring the player to always "think outside the box", as Splapp has always said; besides, the player will find many surprises along the way, such as mini-games or mazes, where they will need to have some good skills and reflexes, and there's always the questions where the player will have to resort to plain insane logic. The rules are simple: you're given three lives, and you'll lose one with every mistake you make. Losing all lives will cause a Game Over. You must beat all 110 questions of the game in a single take, no checkpoints in-between. Along the way, you will receive Skips, which are green arrow-shaped Power-ups that let the player skip particular questions of the game, though they are technically useless in this game, since the player has to save them all in order to beat the final question of the game, Question 110. Also, look out for bombs on certain questions. Bombs have a timer on them ranging from 1 to 11 seconds, and if the player doesn't answer the question they're in before the time runs out, they get an immediate Game Over. Something else the player must keep in mind throughout the Quiz is that the player must keep his/her fingers away from the TAB key. In Flash files, the Tab key can be used to highlight the clickable objects on screen at any point of a game; since many of these questions pull some kind of trick on the player, pressing the Tab key was absolutely prohibited for the entirety of the playthrough, as that will give you an immediate game over. The game was a huge success, being regarded as one of the most popular online games of the time. Its popularity has even inspired many fans to create similar Quiz games ("tributes"). Approximately seven months after releasing this game, Splapp-Me-Do released the sequel, The Impossible Quiz 2, which featured a lot of improvements over its predecessor regarding both visuals and presentation. Over time, both this and the second Quiz were recreated as mobile applications for iOS-powered devices. Backstory In 2004, Splapp-me-do created the demo game, The Impossible Quiz Demo. It has 30 questions. It was meant to be featured on a website a few friends of Splapp were making back when he was in college. Eventually, he ended up dropping the project, also leaving behind an incomplete extended edition of the Demo, later revealed to be called The Impossible Quiz Beta. It was meant to include 10 additional questions to the 30 of the Demo, and in his tumblr, he showed every picture of them, and how to complete them, and there is also checkpoints. Two years later, towards the second half of 2006, he picked up the project again, started it from scratch and worked on it during his free time. It wouldn't be until February of the following year that Splapp would finally release the first fully-fledged Impossible Quiz. Answers WARNING: SPOILERS Below is a list containing the answers to each and every single question of the game. For further info regarding any particular question in the list, please refer to the template located on the bottom of the page, which contains links to every particular question of the game. Answers written in red indicates that there is a bomb, seen on the top hand corner. The parentheses "()", will indicate the time number on the bomb. Answers written in yellow will indicate that the question is unskippable. If a question is unskippable, then the skips will be replaced with a single banner saying "SORRY, NO SKIPPING!" on it, with yellow and black lines all over the background. If the text is written in orange indicates that the question is unskippable, and has a bomb at the same time. # Four. # No, but a tin can. # K.O. # Click the word "the answer". # Either use right click to get past this question, or move your mouse out of the screen and put it on the red button that says "Next Question". # Shallots. # An elephant. # Search for the green checkmark and the text saying "Yes!" under the "SE" in "Search!". # Top right button. # Teeth. +1 SKIP # n. # Click the dot in the "i" in "Click". # F'taang. # Torch. # Spell "Horse" on the on-screen keyboard. # H. # Click the question number. # Click on the hammer located on 9. # Click the paint in order: Blue, Orange, Green, Green, Yellow, then click the "GO!" on the arrow. # Seal. +1 SKIP # Either, click the top left button, or wait for it for one of the buttons to change green, and the other red. Click the green one to proceed. # +1 Skip. # Bran. # Hover all of the colors to see the word "Click the 'V' in lives." Click the "V" in the word "Li'v'es, to proceed. # Shoe polish. # Arsefacey. # Go to 28. Clicking on the wrong one will send you to the corresponding question number. # Abundance. (a bun dance) # Egg mayonnaise. (that's what it tastes like according to Splapp-me-do) # Do not touch green. # Woof Woof Woof. (the dog woofs 3 times every time) # Babycham and human faeces. (faces spelled wrong as faeces) # 7. (count the words "his hand") # Move your mouse off screen, or put it on the skips. Three elephants will pass by, and then you will proceed. # Wait for a few seconds, then click the green button. If you click the black button, this will give you an immediate Game Over. +1 SKIP # A walk. # Click on any question. Don't worry, all of them are correct. # Mary rose. # Cylindrical adventures. # Once you put the mouse on the red button, right click, then click the red button saying "Next Question". # Click the afro on the duck's head. # Click the forty-second 42, on the last line, on the second 42. # Tom Cruise. # Click the small circle on the described looking alpha-arrow. # Top right corner, says "WRONG". Click it to proceed. (The title says "Potatoes fly.") # OMGF U KILLS SONIKKU U BASTUD # Find the red button using your invisible cursor. When it is green, it means that the cursor is on it. Click it and you'll proceed. # SNAAAAKE! # Splapp-me-do # O.K. #'Spamclick the Spatulon or the Phvolomite, to beat up the Phvolomite.' # Click third option (looks like a funny carrot) # ...But pa might not. (but marmite not.) # No, about 20cm off the ground. (she hang high?) # A game console for wholemeal biscuits. (10) +1 SKIP # Remember the color code from level 50. Click them in order: Blue, red, blue, yellow. # Erm... one? # Shepherd's pie. # Spamclick on the Shoop da Woop to make him shoot out a laser, destroying the bomb. He will then give you a thumbs up, and you'll be proceeded to the next question.(10) # If you have completed question 59, click "YES!". If you did not get pass question 59, say "No...". Do not lie. Choosing the wrong answer will give you an immediate Game Over. # Click the thumbs-up sign (MSN, (Y) gives you a thumbs-up) # Click the moss. # Tasteless white filth. # EGG > 28 # Click the word "largest". # Click the exclamation mark at "WORLD!". # A big hairy arsonist. # Stroke / pet / rub Chris the Cat to increase the meter. You would hear an odd "meow" before you continue. # LOL, 69. # Using it's anus. # Catch the green box and click it. Clicking on one of the red boxes will make you lose a life. # Click the lightswitch, located in the left edge of the screen. You will be presented with a funny picture of a lemur before getting to the next question. # Look for the same font like the text. (Top right button) # No one knows that. (It has 110 questions.) # After the bomb is lit up, click the escape arrow quickly (it will appear under the question number; if you fail, it's an instant Game Over) (1) +1 SKIP # Click on the sugar once, then the honey twice. # Question 77. # Four. # Click the U in what do you mean?) (10) # Filthy Romanians. # Rup up and down on the pole until the lightning appears and strikes the pole. Click the green arrow on the electrocuted-screen. # Cut all 10 toenails by clicking on them. (6) # National dyslexic association. # You must only touch the shooting star, avoiding the meteors. Before doing so, you must grab the Skips here, since you will need them later. SKIPS: There are 2 Skips here. the first one will appear around the top left corner, while the second will fly from the top right corner of the screen towards the left side shortly afterwards. Roll the mouse over them to collect them. (You can only collect two skips, so if you used one or more skips before this question, you can't get a third skip.) # I loved it! # The prince. # Click the missing point (it can't be seen, but it can be seen if you hover on it) # Spamclick on Dr. Eggman to break Sonic's leg apart. (10) # Blindness. # Nonce. # Hover over the third hole on the paper. It will start to rip. You have to move all the way across to rip the paper in half. (5) # Click the heads in descending order: 194, 27, 26, 14, 9, 3, 2.5, 1, and 0.4. Succeeding will reveal Mars behind the curtains, singing "What is the Light" by the Flaming Lips. You'll then be proceeded to the next question.(10) #'Move the bomb and click "GO!" (10)' #'Do nothing. After 0 seconds, it will say that is a "dud" bomb, meaning that it wont cause an explosion. Clicking detonate will cause an explosion(5)' #'Either move your mouse off-screen, or pur it on the "SORRY, NO SKIPPING!" banner. A fly will appear, making the cat catch it. A red button will appear; click it, and you'll proceed to the next question.' # A right mess (10) # 10+ times. (10) # Click the words in order: "blue", "red", "blue", "yellow". (ignore the color that they are written in) (10) # Click the sign when the bomb reaches one second; the traffic light will turn green. Click on the sign on 1 second to proceed to the next question.(10) # Two. # Type "Chihuahua" on the on-screen keyboard. (10) # Touch all of the dots by rolling your mouse over them and avoid the squares. One section has no circle and just one square; wait for the square to disappear. If you miss one, you lose a life and start the question over. # Using your invisible cursor, search for Dennis the Square Tomato, who's invisible as well (it's on where the "c" in "search" was located before fading away). Glitch: if you click it twice, you'll skip Q104. (10) # Large yellow sad moon (the opposite of what the task said; "yellow" doesn't have an opposite) Glitch: like the previous one, clicking the large yellow sad moon twice makes you skip the following question. (10) # Use the options to spell banana, from using B in gooseberry, A in apple, and N in nectarine. (10) # Follow the road, then click on the arrow that will appear at the end (right-clicking doesn’t work here, unlike previous maze questions; clicking and holding the left mouse button in the beginning and releasing it in the end will do the trick though) # If you click any of the questions, a fake Game Over screen will be shown. Don't do anything. The fake game over screen will disappear after 3 seconds. If you complete it, it will say "You do well! It was a fake!". If you click "Try again?" on the fake game over screen, the fake game over screen will disappear, saying "Oh, you idiot!", before getting a Game Over. # Click the numbers in order: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42. If you fail to introduce the code, or not make it to the "EXECUTE" button, the computer will go completely crazy and display hierographics will elements, skips, and bombs flying all over the screen, before getting a Game Over. (11) # Spamclick on Spidermonkey, until he poops out an arrow. Click on the arrow to continue. (10) # The very hard and last question of the quiz. Use all of your skips. (10) ---- Difficulty *Recommended, here are the difficulty colors: Easy.png|Very easy (VE) Very easy.png|Easy (E) Medium.png|Medium (M) hardcolor.png|Hard (H) very hard.png|Very Hard (VH) Next page →